I'm Begging You For Mercy
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: A second chance, that's all Kassarra Nightingale wanted. Now, she's being haunted and hunted again. MalikXOC with a little BakuraXOC. R&R, hateful comments will be ignored.
1. A Predator's Eyes

**Kuraki-chan:** Mkay, so here's my second story for readers. On my other one, Shadow Souls, a user called Basketcat so rudely commented on it with virtually nothing helpful and being a complete jerk. So Basketcat, I dare you to comment again. Any hate comments will be ignored/deleted and the user will be blocked. If you're not sure you like it, comment saying so and I'll keep posting. I have eleven chapters prepared already so don't hate it if you don't know it.

This is an OC story, some characters may seem OOC at times, and I may go OOP (out of plot) every so often. So don't hate for those reasons. Things may seem fuzzy sometimes, but it'll be cleared eventually. That's how I wagon wheel.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to Yu-Gi-Oh (though I wish I had Kura and Malik 'cause they're just too damn shexay ^-^). So onto the story(:

**1: **A Predator's Eyes.

I glanced at my watch and groaned upon seeing it say **10:47p.m.** I was about five or so blocks from home and the sky looked about ready to rain. That was never a good sign around here.

_I must be desperate to do this…_I thought as I cut through a back alley. It had been a few years since I was back in town, and even then I knew this would be dangerous. _Baka, this is why you don't take walks after sundown in this freaking city!_

I had forgotten plenty of things over the years and what-not, but taking back alleys in Domino City was a definite hazard. Especially with some of the weird things I've been hearing on the news.

I skidded to a halt when I saw the figure of a guy who probably had a good eight inches on my 5' 3". Yeah, I know I'm quite short for sixteen. My hand twitched at the loud crack of thunder and I started to back up. I turned, and was met with another man's silhouette – about the same size as the other.

A flash of lightning gave me a glimpse at the one I was currently facing – sandy blonde hair, fairly thin but masculine frame, and tormenting lilac eyes above a sinister grin. I swallowed hard and turned towards the other man.

Within seconds, another flash gave me a small look at him; flaring white hair, another thin but masculine frame, icy brown eyes of a predator, and a twisted smirk. As it began to rain, I knew my end was in sight.

"I don't know what you want with me," I said unsteadily as I turned with my back to the wall, "but I don't want any trouble."

"Well that's no fun," I heard at the entrance to the alley way, "because we just _love_ trouble.

I swallowed hard as the two began walking inwards. I stepped back, hitting the wall. My predators stood in front of me and I could clearly see them. They looked like perfect opposites – the one to my right was pale as a ghost (much like myself) and dressed in black while the other was tanned to perfection and…wearing a purple shirt that looks like it would have fit me four years ago…?

At least if I died, it'd be by the hands of two very gorgeous guys.

"Shh," the boy with the lilac eyes soothed menacingly as he stroked my cheek, "we won't harm you."

"Don't go making promised you might not keep, Malik," snapped the other.

"Bakura look at her," said Malik as he came even closer to me, "we have no reason to harm her." I almost choked on my breath as he nuzzled his nose into my cheek. (A/N: okay, sounds weird but just go with it! Haha)

"Must you seduce every woman you come in contact with?" Bakura groaned.

"No, just the very attractive ones." I felt him smirk against my jaw and my legs began getting weak.

"What do you want with me…?" I barely whispered.

The duo looked at each other, smirked, and in unison said, "You'll see."

_Then everything went black…_


	2. Why?

**2:** Why?

My eyes unstuck and once my vision focused, I found myself in a strange room. A fancy and nice room, but a strange room.

I sat up in the bed I was in and remembered last night. Great, I was kidnapped. At least I was kidnapped in style.

I had to think quickly; surely there was a way out. My hands went to my pockets – of course they'd take my phone. They're not _that_ stupid, I'll give them that. I looked around and discovered I was on some kind of yacht or something. A boat/ship, that's for sure.

I stood, and tip-toed to the door. Pressing my ear against it, I listened carefully; there was not a single sound. I began to twist the knob, and then found it locked. Of course.

My mind kicked into survival mode, focused on getting away with my life.

Without even having to think, my hand went instinctively to my hair and pulled out a bobby pin. Ha, they weren't _that_ smart. I opened it, and bit off the plastic end. Listening once more and hearing more silence, I picked the lock and silently opened the door. The hallway was empty, so I decided to walk around.

The further I walked down the hall, the clearer some yelling and arguing came. I swallowed hard as my feet carried me closer to the mystery.

I stood in front of the door that the arguing was coming from and found that I couldn't understand it. They were speaking in a foreign language to me. The door was then yanked open, and I was pulled inside and thrown on my ass.

"That was unnecessary, thank you!" I stated, rubbing my tailbone.

"What did you hear?" Bakura barked.

"Uh, a bunch of words that I don't even fucking understand because I don't speak that many foreign languages?" _Dumbasses…_

Malik and Bakura exchanged glances before I wound myself pinned to the floor with Malik sitting and hovering above me and Bakura holding my arms and shoulders down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled. I think I liked it better when he tried to seduce me!

"If you stay quiet, you will be of use to us." Malik growled, leaning closer to me.

"Who said I _want_ to be of use to you?" I spat back.

Both boys glanced at each other with looks that worried me. Something is wrong, I can feel it.

"Someone…someone's…" I couldn't describe it. But I knew. "Someone full of pure darkness is causing trouble…"

"So she does know." Bakura said matter-of-fact like.

Malik nodded and helped me up. Okay, not it's getting just plain weird! Jeeze, are they chicks in disguise and they're currently on their PMS?

"Stay here." He told me. "Don't you dare leave this room until we come back. If something is wrong, scream as loud and as long as you possibly can. Understand?"

"Sure but—"

"Just stay put, girl!" Bakura said before they rushed out, leaving me there.

Within seconds, I heard fighting. Yelling, slamming, thing breaking, something was very wrong. Oh so very, very wrong… I stood on my tip-toes to look out the window and saw what looked like…a small war going on, perhaps? I gave up on trying to look and slid down the wall and onto the floor.

None of this would be happening if I hadn't decided to walk around town after what I needed to get done last night alone.

The knob began to jiggle and I tensed up. I looked around for a hiding place and ducked under the bed. I got lucky that I fit. _Stupid big hips and breasts…_

The door was thrown open and I covered my mouth as some – what looked like a – guy, walked in, looking for something.

_I'd rather it be Malik and/or Bakura!_

Like nothing, I was pulled from under the bed by some big dude dressed in black and wearing a mast. He held me, bound tightly, with my wrists over my head and laughed when I yelped in pain.

"…_If something is wrong, scream as loud and as long as you possibly can."_

Maybe Malik and Bakura would save me if I screamed and that's why Malik told me to. Or—

No. Something was wrong, and it wasn't just this scene.

So I screamed like I've never screamed before. The man that held me dropped me and dropped to the ground as I continued to scream. I screamed until it was silent.

The next scream heard, wasn't mine, however.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Hope you liked it(: And yes, I love cliffhangers ^-^ haha. R&R! :D


	3. Must Not Get Distracted

**3:** Must Not Get Distracted.

It was more of a cry of pain than a scream, but I ran out of the room to check it out anyways. It was more likely another bad omen. As I got to the end of the hall, I gasped; Bakura was practically _dragging_ Malik in.

"The hell happened?" I asked, taking Malik's other side.

"Explain later, we need to help him now." Bakura growled.

We got Malik back to the room we were previously in and laid him on the bed. There was blood all over his chest – it wasn't a pretty sight.

"What happened?" I asked calmly as I could in a situation like this, checking Malik's breathing.

"It's a long story, so long story short; he got stabbed by a pocket knife in the shoulder."

"I think I can fix that. But I need a needle, thread, and gauze. Quickly, Bakura. Please?" He rolled his eyes and went to get what I asked for.

Talk about eternal period much. Sheesh.

"Malik? Malik you need to stay awake, okay?" I said, gently tapping his cheek which was slightly paler. "You need to trust me. I lived in America for a while and went to a vocational school; so I know what I'm doing. Okay?"

He smiled gently. "I trust you," he replied weakly.

Good, I got the patient's consent. Now…

"_When you're dressing any wounds on somebody and their clothing is in the way, be sure to remove the clothing in your way so you may take care of the situation."_

My cheeks suddenly went hot. No! Now was not the time! Ms. Garrett taught me better than that. So biting my lip, I took off his shirt to work on the wound.

_Focus, Kass, focus!_ I told myself.

"It looks like the wound is about an inch deep." I told him. "You've lost a lot of blood so—" I was so lost in my medical thoughts that I hadn't noticed him grab the back of my neck and pull me into a kiss.

"Isn't making-out with the patient against the rules?" Came Bakura nonchalantly.

"Not if it's the patient's medicine." Malik smirked and let me up.

Bakura handed me what I asked for and leaned against a wall. _Oh yeah, you probably think you're all badass. Tch, asshole._ I thought to myself. I grabbed napkin, soaked it with ice water, and turned to Malik with a sweetly sinister smile.

"This may sting a little bit, but it's the least of your worries. Believe me." Bakura chuckled and I pressed the freezing napkin to Malik's wound. He yelped a little in pain.

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing!" He yelled.

"Oh, I do. I warned you, didn't I? No lay the fuck back down." I pushed him down and cleaned the blood off of his chest, focusing on my work and not his body.

"Now this," I said as I prepared to stitch the wound shut, "is going to hurt, _like a mother fucking bitch._"

He went to protest when I began to sew. "It helps me a ton if you don't squirm, doll face." I motioned Bakura over and he gladly held Malik down while I stitched him up. "Since we don't have anything to sedate you with, you're just going to have to be a big boy and deal with it." It took me a few minutes, but I had him sewn up. Then I took the gauze and covered it so it'd be protected and wouldn't get infected.

"There, you're all patched up. But you have to be careful, understand? You can't be reckless with that arm until you're fully healed."

"Or what?" He sassed. Was he seriously just giving me sass? What the fuck?

I grinned. "I'll just have to sew you right back up again. You know," I tapped my finger on my cheek in a thinking motion, "my teacher said if your first stitches come undone and you have to get them redone in the same exact place in a short time period without being sedated, it hurts _**so freaking bad**_. Then again, sedated or not it still will when you wake up. Probably even worse." I shrugged, "Ah, who knows? Wanna try?"

He flinched, and I finally felt dominant. For a few seconds anyways. It didn't last very long to my dismay.

Malik smirked. "What exactly do you mean by 'reckless'?"

I cut my ice blue eyes at him. "Fighting, sudden and sharp movements, anything that could potentially reopen it. _Why…?_"

"Curiosity killed the cat, they say. But cats have nine lives to live. So what's the harm in taking a few chances?" I didn't like where he was going with this. Especially when he gave Bakura a look, who simply shrugged and started to leave.

"Don't you dare leave me alone with him!" I called. He glanced back, chuckled, walked out, and shut _and locked_ the door from the _outside_.

The hell?

I turned towards Malik and in mid-turn, he grabbed the back of my knee, thus sending me crashing down upon him. Oh my Ra, my [good looking] kidnappers, are fucking insane. Kill me now.

"Thank you for fixing my wound." He told me casually.

"You're welcome. Tell me why I'm here." Neither of our faces showed any emotion but seriousness. I'll admit it, he had a pretty good poker face, but without mine, I'd probably be freaking out to no extent right now.

"You're going to help us."

"How? And maybe I won't fight you so much."

Malik chuckled. "We can get to the business aspect of this later."

"What about now?" Yeah, 'cause I totally needed to ask that.

"Well, right now is when you agree to be my girl and kiss me." He smirked.

"And if I refuse?"

His face read, 'Yeah, hah, okay,' and he kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan: <strong>Once again I would like to thank Mairorah for her wonderful reviews(: So this chapter goes out to her(: And here's a few things I think you may like to clickidy-click on;;

./_bfZDtBx8W-8/Stqx3u0gHVI/AAAAAAAAAGg/oWc4ASG_b64/s400/hikage+ – Little Kassie (you'll need to know this for later)

And either of these could be Kassie now:

.com/user_images/R/RH/RHI/RHI9148/1211194936_1589_

-or-

.com/image/answers/865000/865672_1281887334582.92res_231_

[If they didn't work, just PM and I'll send you the links(:]  
>And remember to R&amp;R! Hating reviews will be ignored. ^-^<p> 


	4. Sugar We're Going Down

**4:** Sugar We're Going Down.

I feel like such a tramp. I stitch my kidnapper's wound, and now I'm making out with him.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Admit it," said Malik as he slipped his hands up the back of my shirt, "you can't resist me."

I looked down at him in an attempt to glare. "I can, and I will."

His face showed disbelief at my statement. Tch, even I didn't. That was sad. "Prove it." He said, almost laughing.

"How?"

Now he smirked. "If you could resist me – which, obviously you can't – you would have gotten up, and probably hit me clear across my face by now."

"Oh yeah, because you _totally_ would have _let me_." I said skeptically with sarcasm dripping off my words.

"Probably not." He shrugged. "But you would have tried, Kassa."

I swallowed hard. How did he know my name? I don't recall ever saying it…_Not once did I say my name…_

Oh no, maybe he's one of those kidnappers that stalk their prey first. Then they kidnap them, make them think they'll be just fine, but torture them horribly to the end of the eternity! And by the way this situation's going, I can see the word _**rape **_coming up _a lot_.

I tensed and felt my eye twitch. "H-how do you know me…?"

Malik resisted laughing, obviously knowing my thoughts. "History. Now are you going to work with us or do we have to force you?"

_Force me?_ I thought. _Oh Jeeze, I've got a one way ticked to Rapetopia…_

I bit my lip. What should I do? Maybe try playing along with them and then try to escape?

_Don't do that, it'd crush them._

The shit? Are my thoughts suddenly feeling sympathetic for my probably rapist kidnappers?

Then again…who knows? Maybe I can trust these guys.

Oh yeah, I've lost it. That and ever thinking I could escape. Well, maybe I could. Maybe I could be all sneaky and find some kind of a way out…

I laughed at that thought. Yeah, because I can totally get away from Malik and Kura without getting pinned to the floor and Ra knows what else…

Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone and cancel the pizza delivery, did I just think '_Kura_' instead of **Ba**_kura_.

Son of a bitch, something is seriously wrong here.

"Alright, I'm in." I sighed.

Malik smirked. "Good. Because if my next plan starts to fail, you will step in and fix it."

Fabu-fucking-lous. What the shit have I just gotten myself into?

"Just tell me what to do." I figured I'd regret saying this later. No, I'd regret ever being _thought of_ to be born later.

"You're familiar with Yugi Motou and his friends, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I've talked to them before. But they annoyed me so much with their 'friendship' and 'heart of the cards' bullshit rants that I began to avoid them at any cost."

Feh, wouldn't you? I mean, especially Téa. Ugh, I cannot stand that dirty little skunk-bag!

"Do you think you could ever beat Yugi in a duel?"

I nodded again. "'Course. I've spent years perfecting my deck, and I know that he doesn't have a single card in his to beat it. And before you ask, yeah, I'm familiar with the Battle City Tournament and its rules. I already have my six cards." I paused, and grumpily added, "That's why I was walking when you kidnapped me – I had just gotten my sixth and mentally readying myself for the finals."

"Quite impressive," he slyly grinned, "are you Yugi and his friends familiar with your deck?"

"No, not my newest one. I have three in order of importance so nobody really knows what they're up against." _Or the dangers that lurk in my strongest…_

"Good. Now here's what you're going to be doing for me…."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> The deck(s) you will be seeing from Kassie will contain cards I cam up with all on my own so don't yell at me for that! There will be some originals I'm sure some are familiar with, some also contained in my own deck that I've had for several years ^-^'', so just work with me.

Also, thank you so much to all the wonderful reviews both on here and Shadow Souls(: Some very good Malik and/or Bakura fanfics I have found are as followed that I recommend you read;;

A Sudden Turn Off by **Scarlet Saint**

Cards of Destiny by **Rowan Cousland**

Like Old Times by **Midsummer'sQueen**

Unrequited Love by **Josephine Jekyl** (recently fell in love with this one!)

A Sudden Turn On by **Scarlet Saint** (Bakura version of a Sudden Turn Off)

So check those out if you're looking for something to read(:  
>And don't forget to leave your reviews for mine and theirs(:<br>Reviews make authors' worlds go round! :D


	5. For Me That Equals Trouble

**5:** For Me That Equals Trouble.

I stood in between two of the pier's warehouses, watching the duel between Yugi and his best friend, Joey Wheeler. Of course, it wasn't Joey. Malik was controlling him with his Millennium Rod. I still didn't fully understand any of the bullshit, but I went along with the crazies anyways.

My orders were as followed: if Wheeler was to start fighting Malik's control, I would step in and finish the duel. He was confident it wouldn't be necessary, but I was a precaution just in case.

So far it almost looked like I'd have to step in because Yugi's Red Eyes Black Dragon was apparently bringing back some memories in Wheeler's head. I mentally groaned at the thought of having to take over.

I looked down at myself and sighed. Not only had I agreed to help to do this, but I had to wear a disguise and I'd be unveiled when the time was right. At least he stuck me in red and black instead of purple.

But was the leather really necessary? Or was that just a sick fetish of theirs?

I'd put good money on the fetish.

I felt like I was entering a movie plot as the villain dressed in black skinny jeans, leather boots up to my knees, a black leather-like corset (which showed off my chest pretty damn well .''), a red leather jacket, and fire-engine red hair (a wig of course) that touches my shoulders. The flaming red bangs dangled just over the rims of my black sunglasses as I waited for my cue.

Hah, 'Set the World On Fire' for my theme song anyone?  
>[<strong>AN: much like I'm doing with a fanfic I have on mibba, if you can tell me the artist/band Set the World On Fire is by correctly -WITHOUT LOOKING IT UP-, I will message you asking for details to be an OC in this story(:**]

"Go and wait on the pier. If Wheeler starts freaking out more, hit his pressure point and knock him out." Bakura said…in a not scary tone? Holy shit, hell is freezing over!

"Is that a tone of non-homicidilia I hear?" I teased him.

"That's not even a word." He spat back.

"It is in my books." I grinned.

For a moment, he just stared at me. Not hatefully, just…_curiously._ I went to ask him what the hell his deal was, when he _kissed me._

My eyes opened wide in shock. Was this for fucking real?

He took a step back and glared at me like I just fucked something up. "Just go, you have a job to do for Ishtar."

I felt my eye twitch from behind my glasses. **He** _kissed_ **me**! And suddenly it's _**my**_ fucking fault? I clenched my jaw and walked towards the pier, ready to take out my rage on Yugi.

Will everyone just stop kissing me today?

"Who are you?" Asked Yugi.

"She…she's one of Malik's Rare Hunters!" Wheeler could barely say.

"I am not a fucking Rare Hunter you moron!" I yelled.

He flinched and I activated my duel disk with his 600 points left. I didn't have much, but I didn't need much either. This should be over quickly.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked me weakly. Feh, he's been getting his ass handed to him.

"I'm finishing this." I said monotone, drawing my cards.

"Who are you?" Shouted Tristan Taylor.

I smirked. "Call me Roza."

"R-Roza?" Joey asked.

"Short for Black Rose – the last name Yugi Moto will ever duel again!"

"Why are you working for Malik?" He asked me.

"_For_ him? As if."

"Than what are you doing?"

I almost choked on the words I had to say. So I focused on my hand instead; which was perfect.

"By sacrificing my Element Valkyrie, (**A/N: yup, that one exists. I own it.**) I can summon my Black Witch Raë! (**A/N: nope, not that one! ^-^**). When Raë is special summoned with a sacrifice, her first special ability activates: she can destroy any and all monsters on your side of the field!"

**Raë: **_**Atk: 2700; Def: 1600**_

Once his field was cleared, I looked up at the clock on the anchor: less than three minutes left. I glanced at the water, and started to have a panic attack.

"Roza?" Yugi asked me. I was too focused on the water and…_and the screaming…_

_The screaming…the begging…the yelling…_

I could feel the beads of sweat on the back of my neck. Why _now_ was this happening? I got therapy, medication, I've been fine for three years!

"_I will always protect you, Kassa…"_ A familiar voice said in my thoughts before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> I'm baaaaccckkk! :D So on Wednesday I'm officially out of school for the summer! :D That means more updates and boy do I have plenty for you guys! So leave your reviews, and I'll give you updates(:

Until then, here's a preview of chapter six(:

* * *

><p>PREVIEW: <strong>6:<strong> I Know Who Saved Me.

"You didn't finish Yugi off, but it's okay."

Even Bakura looked utterly _stunned_ at that statement. Did those eight words seriously just come out of Malik's mouth? The one who's _hell__bent_ on destroying Yugi?

"I think _you_ need to see a doctor." I told him.

He smiled sadly. "I know what happened, Kassa."

_Kassa…_ I thought. Most people that knew me called me 'Kass' or 'Kassie', but…

"_I will always protect you, Kassa…"_


	6. I Know Who Saved Me

**Kuraki-chan:** I'm baaaaaacckkk! :D So I'm updating this one courtesy of **Rowan Cousland** who reviewed and I just knew I had to because her story _Cards of Destiny_ which she now finished and is currently working on _Summer Nights _are just absolutely amazing. You guys definitely need to check them out. So without further ado, I give you; the return of _I'm Begging You For Mercy_! Unfortunately I'm now realizing how short the beginning chapters are –pout–

* * *

><p><strong>6:<strong> I Know Who Saved Me.

"I told you it was a bad idea, you moron!"

"I've been watching her, she's been fine! I have no idea what happened out there! …and don't call me a moron, you fool!"

"She had a _relapse_! How stupid are you?"

My eyes opened and I blinked a couple of times to adjust them. _This room…_ I thought. It wasn't the one I woke up in the first time, but…

_I'm in Malik's room…I think._

I blinked a couple more times and tried to sit up, but couldn't. I still didn't have all my strength back yet. As if on cue, Malik and Bakura came in. Malik smiled at me, Bakura still looked smug and irritated. Something in me laughed a little at that for some reason.

"Are you alright?" Malik asked, sitting next to me.

"I think so…what happened?" I asked groggily.

The two exchanged glances and Malik began stroking my hair. That was…awkward to say the least and I got the feeling it was a bad sign. Since when are kidnappers so nice?

"You started to freak out." Bakura said cold and flatly.

_Now I feel like a complete baka…_ I thought, remembering what usually happened.

"H-how badly…?" I asked nervously.

"As soon as you looked down at the water you froze," replied Malik. "Then you looked as though you heard somebody screaming."

My expression was grim. Why, after three years of being okay and medically cleared, was I having relapses again? Three years I've been fine, and normal!

"You didn't finish off Yugi, but it's okay."

Even Bakura looked utterly _stunned_ at that statement. Did those eight words seriously just come out of his mouth? The Malik who's _hell __bent_ on destroying Yugi?

"I think _you_ need to see a doctor." I told him.

He smiled sadly. "I know what happened, Kassa."

_Kassa…_ I thought. Most people call me 'Kass' or 'Kassie' but…

"_I will always protect you, Kassa…"_

As the duo began to leave, I managed to sit up and say, "You two are the reason I'm still alive." That made them stop. "I know who killed me, and now I know who saved me."

"You always were a smart one, Kassa." Malik grinned at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Yeah, like I said; short. Seven is pretty short too, eight is okay, nine's not bad, you know what? I'm rather irritated with this. Tiny fricken chapters like this..it's ridiculous! Grr. Well, I guess that means I'll be updating more. Haha. So..review I guess. :3


End file.
